Te digo lo que siento
by Rachelgarf
Summary: Kid Flash se decide a mostrarle a Raven lo que siente por ella pero ¿ella también sentirá lo mismo por él?


**Vuelvo por ahora con esta idea que se me ocurrió mientras estaba en la escuela y que me decidí a escribirla y subirla cuando llegué para que me digan que tal. Ojala les guste =)… (en la próxima semana subiré el capitulo de Podría ser diferente, porque aun estoy trabajando en algunos detalles que no logran cuadrar)**

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**Te digo lo que siento. **

–Hey Raven– dijo una voz que la chica conocía muy bien.

La chica cuervo giro parte de su cuerpo y cerro el libro que estaba leyendo, colocándolo a su lado en la barda. Observo como el chico del traje amarillo se quedaba recargado en la pared con un gesto un poco nervioso y se rehusaba a encontrarse con su mirada.

–Hola Kid Flash– dijo después de unos segundos– ¿te puedo ayudar en algo o te vas a quedar ahí?

Él se atrevió a alzar el rostro y a mirarla. Arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho ya que, estando ella sentada en la barda que rodeaba la azotea de la torre y con el sol iluminando su silueta haciendo que pareciera que la hechicera desprendía luz propia, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

Ella alzo una ceja, extrañada ante la actitud de su amigo.

–¿Kid Flash?

–¿Si?– respondió sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

Raven miro a ambos lados y después sus ojos volvieron a enfocar al velocista.

–¿Estás bien?

Cuando esas palabras llegaron hasta su cerebro, sacudió la cabeza y corrió a colocarse al lado de la chica.

–Sí, solo estoy un poco distraído– dijo recargando los codos en la barda.

–Eso veo– susurro Raven más para sí misma que para el chico.

–En fin, venia haber si no querías nada– añadió girando el rostro hacía ella y colocando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Raven desvió la mirada y se coloco la capucha, sintiendo como su rostro enrojecía torpemente al mirar esa sonrisa.

–No, estoy bien.

–Me alegro– esa respuesta, sumada a la mirada que tenía su compañero, confundió un poco a la titán.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. Ni Raven ni Kid Flash sabían que decir para romper aquel silencio sepulcral que con cada segundo amenazaba con volverse más incomodo y prometía hacer que uno u otro terminara dejando la azotea.

–¿Raven te puedo hacer una pregunta?

–Sí.

–¿Aun cuando sea algo personal?– decidió preguntar el pelirrojo para no incomodarla.

–Hazla y cuando la escuche te diré si la respondo– respondió Raven posando la vista a lo lejos.

–De acuerdo– dijo él no muy seguro– pero antes… ¿podrías bajarte y mirarme?– era consciente de que su petición sonaba bastante extraña pero necesitaba mirar su rostro para saber la respuesta en caso de que ella no decidiera responderla.

Los ojos de la semi demonio se despegaron del horizonte y miraron confundidos al velocista, que se limito a encogerse en hombros y dedicarle una mirada de suplica. Ella se extraño ante la petición pero asintió y, después de girar su cuerpo sobre la barda y desdoblar las piernas, se bajo de la barda y miro al chico, a esperas de que continuara.

Él la miro por unos segundos, se paso la mano por el cabello y dejo salir un bufido casi involuntario al recordar que había pensado que eso sería fácil.

–¿Pasa algo entre Robin… y tú?– soltó la pregunta mirándola a los ojos.

Los ojos de Raven se abrieron ante la sorpresa y, porque no decirlo, la desilusión. Una pequeña parte de ella, por muy pequeña que fuera, había deseado que el chico le preguntara otra cosa, algo que ella llevaba anhelando demasiado tiempo pero que no se atrevía a confesar.

–No Kid Flash– respondió con un suspiro y desvió la vista– no hay nada entre él y yo, solo somos buenos amigos– lo ultimo lo dijo girándose de nuevo hacía donde el sol comenzaba a ponerse.

–Raven…– susurro el chico tomándola suavemente de la mano y haciendo que se girara.

Una leve llama de valentía lo inundo y antes de que esa sensación lo abandonara o que considerara lo que la gótica podía hacerle por la idea que le cruzaba por la cabeza, soltó la muñeca de Raven y apoyo los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo de la chica, sobre la barda, para después apoderarse de sus labios.

Todo eso lo hizo con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba que la hija de Trigon apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió como los cálidos labios del chico jugueteaban con los suyos y como notaba que las manos del velocista luchaban por mantenerse en la barda y no rodear su cuerpo.

Kid Flash se sintió como un estúpido cuando noto que ella no respondía su beso, no se movía, no hacía prácticamente nada. Con demasiado pesar se aparto para mirarla una milésima de segundo y notar el asombro en su rostro. Despego las manos de la barda y corrió hasta su habitación, dejando aturdida a la hechicera.

–Espera– murmuro cuando por fin su cerebro logro reaccionar extendiendo una mano por la dirección que había tomado el pelirrojo, pero era tarde lo único que había dejado a su paso había sido una leve brisa de viento.

Raven se llevo la mano a los labios y los rozo con la yema de los dedos, sintiéndolos aun cálidos tras el inesperado acto del velocista. Una sonrisa se dibujo en ellos y se dispuso a seguir al titán más rápido.

Se tele transporto a la sala, pero no le extraño que él no estuviera ahí, ya que era seguro donde se encontraría. Sin ser notada por alguno de sus amigos salió de la sala y se encamino hacía la habitación que ahora ocupaba el chico.

En cuanto llego sintió como unos nervios se apoderaban de ella y la idea de darse la vuelta e irse a su habitación para fingir que nada había pasado cruzo su mente. Pero escucho como una voz en su cabeza le decía que no fuera cobarde, él ya había dado el primer paso ahora le tocaba a ella ser quien lo diera. Y dando olvido al orgullo, o la vergüenza, la joven cuervo subió el puño y dio tres suaves toques a la puerta.

No pasaron ni dos segundos para que esta se abriera y el pelirrojo se dejara ver. El rostro del chico enrojeció al ver a Raven frente suyo y sin poder evitarlo desvió la vista y rio nervioso.

–Siento lo de hace ahorita, yo…

Pero no pudo terminar ya que Raven le dio paso a la valentía y tomo al chico por los hombros para después presionar sus labios.

Kid Flash en un principio se quedo helado ante el gesto de la titán más fría. Pero después sus ojos se cerraron y su rostro se inclino hacía el de la chica que hacía tanto tiempo amaba, pero que no que atrevía a declarársele por temor a que ella estuviera con otro.

Lentamente rodeo su cintura y la estrecho entre sus brazos, sintiéndola pequeña y frágil. Un instinto protector se despertó dentro del joven del rayo en el traje y se juro a si mismo estar siempre para proteger a la chica, jamás permitiría que ella saliera herida, ni física ni emocionalmente. Nunca se alejaría de ella, aun cuando esta se lo pidiera, siempre estaría al lado de Raven, porque había dejado de ser su compañera, su amiga, una titán más y ahora se había convertido en_ SU_ Raven.

Raven le rodeo tímidamente el cuello y, sin darse cuenta, enredo sus dedos en el cabello del pelirrojo, atrayendo más su rostro hacía sí. Indispuesta a dejar que alguien o algo los separara. Había deseado demasiado tiempo que eso pasara y ahora que lo estaba viviendo optaba por disfrutar del momento lo más que le fuera posible.

Desde que el velocista se había instalado permanentemente en la torre, a petición de su mejor amigo y líder, Raven había notado que tenía ciertos sentimientos hacía él, sentimientos que se veían frustrados al creer que el chico estaba enamorado de la antigua integrante de los cinco de la colmena. Y esos sentimientos le llevaban a pensamientos que le impedían mostrarse tranquila e indiferente hacía los demás titanes.

Pero ahora podía sentir que el corredor era a ella a quien quería y no a la ex-villana. Y no era gracias a sus poderes que supiera eso, sino que lo _sentía _en su interior.

Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron por unos segundos jadeando. Kid Flash recargo su frente en la de Raven y sonrió cálidamente. Otra sonrisa cruzo el rostro de la hechicera y un leve sonrojo tiño sus mejillas, que la hizo ver tierna ante los ojos de _SU _Kid Flash. Quien separo una mano de su cintura para situarla en la sonrosada mejilla y recorrer con los dedos un camino imaginario que se detuvo en sus labios.

Ensancho su sonrisa antes de quitar la mano y volver a besar los labios de la chica. Coloco la mano detrás de su nuca y enredo sus dedos en el cabello violeta de la semi demonio para atraerla más hacía él. Raven sintió como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y se alzo de puntitas para profundizar el beso. Aunque después no hizo falta ya que el velocista la levanto con la mano que tenía en su cintura y la coloco sobre sus pies para que quedaran más cerca.

–Sí, pero te decía que estuvo actuando raro toda la mañana– decía Chico Bestia a Cyborg, mientras se metía un puñado de papas a la boca y recorrían el pasillo.

–Debe de tener sus razones, aun no lo conocemos bastante– respondió Cyborg, dando la vuelta en la esquina.

–Aun así es bastante extraño– añadió Chico Bestia mirando en el interior de la bolsa y girándola sobre su cabeza para que las sobras le cayeran en la boca– auch– exclamo cuando su rostro termino dentro del empaque vacio de frituras por haberse estampado con el cuerpo del mitad robot– ¿Por qué te detienes?– pregunto quitándose la bolsa de papas de la cabeza y mirando a Cyborg con gesto de reproche.

El aludido no pudo responder, se limito a alzar la mano y señalar un punto fijo en el pasillo. Chico Bestia siguió la dirección señalada con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Raven y a Kid Flash besándose frente al dormitorio del segundo sin importarles si alguien los veía.

Chico Bestia se tallo los ojos y volvió a enfocar la vista, pero la escena seguía ahí. Tanto él como Cyborg se miraron y después volvieron a posar su atención en la nueva pareja. Cyborg sacudió la cabeza le arrebato la bolsa de papas y, luego de haber hecho una bola, se las aventó.

Kid Flash se separo de Raven cuando sintió algo estamparse en su rostro. Desvió la vista y se sonrojo cuando vio a Cyborg y a Chico Bestia al inicio del pasillo. Raven siguió la dirección de su mirada y el tono rojo de su rostro creció más.

–Amm ¿se puede saber que está pasando aquí?– pregunto Chico Bestia, dispuesto a romper el silencio.

–Le muestro a Raven lo que siento por ella– dijo Kid Flash con una risa nerviosa y encogiéndose en hombros pero sin atreverse a soltar aun a la hechicera– ¿por qué la agresión?– pregunto cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en el empaque vacio a sus pies.

–Por una simple razón– dijo Cyborg– es mi hermanita y mi deber es cuidarla, no pienso dejar que se te ocurra la idea de que entren a tu habitación en la noche si hacen esas cosas en pleno pasillo de la torre.

–Lo dices como si lo que hiciéramos estuviera mal– dijo Raven rodando los ojos– te recuerdo que tú has estado peor con Abeja.

Cyborg enrojeció un poco ante el comentario de su hermanita.

–Bueno veníamos a invitarlo a ir por una pizza pero vemos que están ocupados– dijo Chico Bestia.

El mitad robot sacudió su cabeza y miro con desaprobación al cambiante.

–No pienso dejar a Kid Flash solo con Raven en la torre– casi le grito al verde.

–Una pizza suena bien– dijo el velocista apartando la mirada de esos dos y posándolos en su ahora novia.

–Sí– respondió ella haciendo lo mismo.

–Ves, de igual forma iban a venir– dijo Chico Bestia dando la vuelta con Cyborg a su lado y comenzando a caminar hacía la sala.

Raven estaba por seguirlos pero los brazos de Kid Flash aun la aprisionaban. Se giro hacía él y antes de que dijera algo el corredor se apodero de sus labios por unos segundos. Después se separo de ella y la bajo de sus pies. Raven lo miro con una ceja alzada pero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Él tomo su mano y siguió la dirección que habían seguidos sus amigos antes de que se les ocurriera volver a verificar que nada hubiera pasado.

**FIN.**

**Bueno estuvo más corto que el anterior one-shot que escribí sobre esta pareja pero aun así quise subirlo, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review para saber su opinión (aunque la mía fue que me quedo algo cursi la verdad) y si no les gusto o lo odiaron también me lo dijeran por un review para ayudarme a mejorar…**


End file.
